Enemy Of My Enemy
by Ghost Snipe
Summary: The resistance on Earth finds out that the visitors have an enemy in space who defeated their leader once before. Julie and Eli send a message into deep space hoping that this race will hear it and come to their aid and defeat the visitors once again.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: The writer of this story does not own either "V" or "Battlestar Galactica." He only owns his own ideas and story line.

Prologue

Julie and Eli set the transmitter to start transmitting the signal for the visitors' enemy. After they made sure the equipment was working properly, they went outside and locked down the door. Eli said "So you think that this signal will reach this enemy that the visitor's have?" Julie said "I hope so, but we can't depend on that. We will have to continue fighting for ourselves, and we have no proof that these enemies will be our friends. All we can do is to hope that they will." Eli said "Sort of like the enemy of my enemy is my friend thing?" "Right" Julie said. With that Eli took a can of red spray paint and painted a large V on the door of the transmit station. Julie gave her approving nod and said "Looks good." They got back in the Jeep and left with hopes that the signal would reach the enemy of the visitors.


	2. The Message Received

**DISCLAIMER**: The writer of this story does not own either "V" or "Battlestar Galactica." He only owns his own ideas and story line.

Chapter One

A Message Received

Starbuck and Apollo were up in the old navigator's tower trying to catch another sound bite of the transmission that they had earlier picked up when they and Cassiopeia and Sheba had gone up there to look around. They fiddled with the switches and knobs when they suddenly got a piercing sound on the speaker that was loud, piercing and shrill and what sounded like dragging something heavy across gravel with a microphone attached to it. "What did you do Starbuck?" Apollo asked. Starbuck looked up with astonishment and quipped "Oh, so it's my fault?" "Well, you are the one who is turning the knobs and flipping the switches" Apollo added. Before Starbuck could reply Apollo grinned letting his best friend know that he was just kidding. Starbuck moved the control knob back to 72 microns at 1420.4556 MHz. They found the sound again with its piercing scry and dragging sound and continued to play it as they tried to figure out what was going on. Then Starbuck discovered that it was a message; it wasn't a voice message, but it was a mathematical one. They recorded the message on a message disk and left the tower and took it down to the bridge to have it decoded.

Upon their arrival on the bridge they gave the disk to Col. Tigh who gave it to one of the techs. They started working on it immediately. Cmd. Adama was up on the upper level of the bridge watching over the crew as they went about their normal every day duties. Apollo went up to him and said "Father, we have recorded some sort of message, and according to Starbuck it is a mathematical one. Do you think it could be from Earth?" Adama looked at the stars ahead and said "I don't know son, for all we know it could be a Cylon trick to find our location. You didn't record it did you?" "Yes sir, we gave it to Col. Tigh, and he gave it to one of the techs" Apollo explained. Adama had a troubled look on his face, and went down the steps to the lower level and stood beside Col. Tigh. "Tigh" he said "what is the message? Is it a cylon trick?" "No sir" came a response from one of the techs. "Pardon me for butting in sir, but this is a mathematical message asking for help. It's a relatively simple code; one that every first year cadet had to memorize" the tech stated. Adama looked at the young man and asked "Can you tell us what it says?" "Yes sir, I mean it's unbelievable sir; it's from Earth!" the tech exclaimed. Tigh broke in and said "How do you know this?" The tech said "Because it says it is. The message says that one year ago a race of reptile like creatures came from the stars camouflaged as humans. Once they were accepted they started taking over. The resistance fighters on earth have found that these creatures had a race that defeated them in the past and this message is for them. They want this race to come there and defeat them again. It gives the coordinates to Earth." Adama looked worried as he scratched his head, and Apollo asked "What is it Father?" "I'm not sure" Adama replied. He then asked "Does the message say anything about what kind of reptiles these beings were?" "Negative sir, just reptiles, but they were able to mimic humans enough to camouflage themselves as humans" the tech advised. Tigh looked at Adama, and said "Adama I know what you're thinking, but they were wiped out a millennia ago. The machines wiped out every biological cylon in existence. They went on raiding parties and hunted them down. It is impossible that any survived." "Are you so sure that you will bet the lives of those on earth on that, old friend?" Adama asked.

Starbuck, who was silently standing by, asked "Hey guys, what is going on? What are you talking about?" Adama stared into the stars then he quietly said "I'm afraid that Earth's call for help has turned into a death sentence. If we picked up their call, then you can be sure the cylons picked it up." He looked at Tigh and said "Col. get the fleet together we have to follow these coordinates and get to Earth before the Cylons do, otherwise they might destroy Earth." "Yes sir" Tigh responded, and he left and went to his station on the upper level to start giving commands to the ships in the fleet.

Adama looked at Apollo and Starbuck and said "I need you both on ready alert at all times. We need to start training new pilots because I don't know how long it will take us to reach Earth. We might have a long time, and we might not have very long at all. But right now I need you both to do some recon and see if you can find the cylons anywhere in this sector." "Will do Father" Apollo said. "Should we take Boomer for a wider search?" Adama said "I think that would be wise" and Starbuck and Apollo left the bridge.

As they walked down the passage way towards their squadron birthing quarters Starbuck continued to prod Apollo with questions about why the Commander was so worried. Finally Apollo turned and said "I think he is afraid that some of the bio-cylons escaped the extermination and are on Earth, and that signal we picked up was a cry for help from Earth. However, it wasn't directed at us. It was directed at the original enemy of the bio-cylons." Suddenly everything became clear and Starbuck said "The machines!" "That's right my friend, the machines, and if we picked up that signal you can bet that the cylons picked it up as well. You, Boomer and I need to see if we can find out where the cylons are at this time." About that time Boomer came around the corner and said "Did I hear my name mentioned?" "Yes you did, and it is for a very important mission" Apollo replied. "Now you just hold on one centon, I just pulled a 12 centar bridge watch and I need some sleep. It's my sleep period!" the agitated warrior exclaimed. "Boomer" Apollo started "I know you have worked hard, but you and Starbuck are the only ones I really trust on this. The three of us need to scatter out and see if we can find the Cylons. We picked up a signal from Earth, and if the Cylons pick it up they could very well destroy Earth." "What do you mean that Boomer and Starbuck are the only ones you trust?" Apollo bowed his head for he knew that he had been caught; it was Sheba. Sheba said "What am I? Am I not a viper pilot? Was I not part of the Silver Spar squadron on the Pegasus?" Apollo slowly turned and said "Sheba I don't want you out there…" "Oh no, you don't get to do this to me. Just because Serena died while on duty, and we are seeing each other, this does not give you the right to leave me out of dangerous missions; especially when Boomer is so tired that he can hardly stand." She looked at Boomer and said "Boomer, go hit your rack, I'll fly your mission, I have had a full sleep period." Apollo stood firm and said "Does my being Squadron Strike Leader not have anything to do with it?" Sheba smiled and said "Shall we talk to the Commander about it? I'm sure he will agree with me on this." "Fine" Apollo said "let's talk to him."

When they got to Commander Adama's quarters Apollo rang the buzzer and heard his father say "Enter." The four of them entered the quarters and Adama immediately knew that something was wrong. He said "What is it?" and everyone started speaking at once. Adama held up his hands and in a loud voice said "Everyone quit talking, I will talk to you in turn. Apollo, what is it?" Apollo started "I wanted Starbuck and Boomer to join me on this mission. Now granted Boomer is in need of sleep because he hasn't had a sleep period, but I don't want Sheba to go with us." Adama looked at Apollo, then Starbuck, then Boomer and then finally Sheba and asked "Why don't you want Sheba to go?" "Because, it's dangerous out there Father!" Apollo emphatically stated. "Yes, Apollo, it is. It was dangerous when Zac went out. It was dangerous when everyone who has been lost went out, but that didn't mean that they shouldn't go out. Son, if we don't let our pilots fly because it is dangerous out there, then the fleet will be destroyed. I suggest that Boomer be given his sleep period and that you take Sheba in his stead." Apollo started to object and Adama held up the index finger of his right hand and said "Enough Captain!" Apollo turned just in time to see a slight smirk on Sheba's face and the thought came to his mind "I'll never live this one down, she'll want to go to dad every time we disagree." When Boomer, Sheba and Starbuck left the room, Apollo said "I lost Serena because she was bull-headed about becoming a warrior, and I don't want to lose Sheba too." Adama rose up slowly embraced his son and said "Apollo, your fears are unfounded. there are worlds of difference between Serena and Sheba. Serena was new and was still in her probationary status. Sheba, on the other hand, was a warrior long before you two met; she is a seasoned warrior, and she knows how to take care of herself in battle. I have as much faith in her as I have in you, Starbuck or Boomer or any of the rest of my senior pilots. Now go get ready to go on mission, and be careful." Apollo said "I guess I'm just afraid I am going to lose her." Adama asked "Have you talked to her about your feelings for her?" "No" he said "every time I think the time is right something happens." Adama smiled and said "The time will come when you will have the time. Now go." With that Apollo walked out the door towards the launch bay.


	3. The True Enemy In War

DISCLAIMER: The writer of this story does not own either "V" or "Battlestar Galactica." He only owns his own ideas and story line.

**Chapter Two**

**The True Enemy In War…Is War Itself**

The war has been going on now for four years since the message was sent into deep space. The visitor's leader along with Elizabeth was assassinated by Diana when she had a bomb placed on the Leader's ship. Kyle Bates just up and disappeared on that date, never to be seen or heard from again. Eli died trying to rescue Robin Maxwell. Martin, the leader of the 5th column died. His twin brother Phillip soon joined the resistance and became an effective leader, but he too was killed. Julie sat in her bungalow thinking about all those who had died when Mike came in "What's wrong?" he asked. Julie couldn't speak for a moment, and then she said "Have you ever wondered about this war? It seems like that it just feeds itself." Mike softly spoke as he pulled her towards him "Julie, listen, we have to continue to fight in order to stay out of Diana's hands. I know that this is hard, but it has to be done. I know it seems that this war is feeding itself, and maybe it is, but we have to continue. Otherwise all those who have died will have died in vain." Julie looked up at Mike, with tears in her eyes, and said "You always seem to know what to say." Mike grinned and said "I had a good mentor."

The only real boost that they had was that the military was back up to speed. The Navy was able to get its ships back out, especially its carriers. But the battles were long and brutal. The USS Coral Sea CVA 43 was sunk in the battle off of San Diego. The battleship Missouri was brought back into service but was heavily damaged in that battle. The USS America CVA-66 was terribly damaged in battle with the V in the Atlantic Ocean, but she was steaming under her own power on the way in to her home port Washington, DC. Harriers from the USS Tarawa LHA-1 flew cap over her until she reached safety, and the USS John Hancock DD-981 trailed along behind her while the USS Dallas SSN-700 took the lead. The trip took a week to get home, but America steamed into port to a waving group of wives, girlfriends, children and parents. When everyone saw the damage to the ship the waving stopped and people started to cry. America was torn up by the visitors, but when she was tied up her sailors coming off of the ship livened things up again.

Ronald Reagan sat behind his desk in the oval office trying to figure out how they were going to overcome the enemy. He had been told of the defeat of the America, one of their newest and strongest warships. "Man if they can do that to the America what chance do our older ships have?" he thought. The Coral Sea was sitting on the bottom of the Pacific, the Kitty Hawk was badly damaged and that only left the Enterprise and Nimitz on the West Coast. He could bring the Eisenhower from the Gulf, but that would leave them shorthanded. All there is there is Eisenhower, Saratoga, and Lexington. The JFK is still out in the Atlantic with the Independence and the Midway. The Ranger is in dry dock and the Constellation is still in the yards in Alameda. She will soon be able to join the Nimitz and Enterprise, but they are still going to have to hold the fort until I can either get another carrier out there for them, or the Constellation leaves port." He put his head in his hands with his elbows on his desk and just slowly shook his head.

President Reagan further mourned "No one wants to get involved, except for England. Everyone else just wants to pretend that nothing is going on. They seem to think that the visitors will just leave them alone if they don't fight back. Yeah…we saw that when they arrived here didn't we?" he thought. The door to his office opened up and his chief of staff Kenneth Duberstein, walked in "Sorry Mr. President, but there is something I thought you would want to know." Reagan smiled and said "Certainly Ken, what is it?" Duberstein said "We just got word that one of the mother ships has strayed out over the Pacific Ocean, and it is close to the Alabama sir. We could send a message to the Alabama to send up an ICBM and bring it down, and that might turn this war around, if…" Reagan broke in "What is the chance of fallout reaching civilization?" "Sir it's nearing the middle, so the fallout would reach the jet-stream and there is no way to tell what it will do, but if we do nothing we lose our chance." Reagan stood there looking out of the window, Duberstein said "Sir?" Reagan turned around and said "Send the message, put my signature on it." "Yes sir!" Duberstein replied and left the room. Reagan thought " "I only have a one more year and this will be someone else's headache.." He shook his head and headed towards the war-room.

The radioman sat listening and looking at his console when suddenly the EAM light lighted up and he heard the computer accepting it, it sounded like an old dot-matrix printer. "Com, bridge we have an emergency action message, the message is from the NMCC sir" the radioman said. Within a minute the XO and the Master at Arms showed up and pulled the paper from the machine, looked at it and looked at each other and left.

When they approached the bridge they opened the locker and pulled out a plastic card, the XO broke the card in half and pulled a piece of paper out. He read "Alpha-Tango-Charlie-Victor-1-7-Ocean-Delta." The Master at Arms looked at the message and read "Alpha-Tango-Charlie-Victor-1-7-Ocean-Delta. It is a valid message." "I concur sir" the XO said. The captain took both and looked at them and said "I concur." He then picked up the receiver for the ship's 1MC and pushed the button for ship-wide and said "This the Captain, the President has ordered us to hunt down a visitor Mother ship that has strayed out over the Pacific. It apparently is not too far from us. Our job is to locate it and to strike it with one of our ICBM's and bring it down. All hands go to your general quarter's stations. That is all." He looked at the XO and said ring the alarm Commander. The Commander pushed the button for the general alarm and all hands started for their battle stations.

"Bring us to periscope depth" the Captain ordered. "Periscope depth aye sir" replied the driver as he maneuvered the controls to raise the sub. When the sub was at the proper depth the Captain began to look, and it wasn't very long before he found the mother ship. The XO went and got the keys out of the Captain's locker and brought them to him. He took them, and removed three and said "Take these to the missile room and give them to the missile operator, and tell him to remove the safeties. I want them armed the moment they leave." The XO obeyed and the Captain placed the proper key into his console. He set the target into the ship's computer and then turned the key to the on position. He picked up the receiver and said "Bridge to Control." "Control, go ahead Bridge" came the reply. "Are you ready?" the captain asked? "Yes sir, I have my finger on the button waiting your order" came the reply. "The order is given; launch one!" the captain said. At that moment the sub began to shake as the missile left its tube and then it climbed to the water's surface where the rocket fuel kicked in and the missile headed towards its target. The Captain looked through the periscope and said "It looks like they have been taken completely by surprise."

"Commander!" the technician cried out in a loud voice. "What is it?" the commander angrily said after being interrupted from eating his snack, a white mouse. "We're being targeted, a missile is coming at us" the technician cried out. The commander said "Oh is that all, it won't get through our shields. We will simply redirect it. You recruits really need to learn…." About that time the bridge exploded and all the commander could see was his ship being devastated around him. The last thing that went through his mind was "they used a nuke and took off the arming safety."

The cheering on the Alabama was deafening but the Captain didn't even try to calm it. This was going to be good for morale for months to come. He sat back in his seat and just watched his crew as they hugged each other and high-fived each other. This was the first real victory since the red dust, and it felt good to win one.

Diana was devastated; she gave the immediate order to move all ships back behind the moon until she could figure out how to overcome the human's power to use nuclear weapons.

When Julie heard the news Mike found her smiling again. He said "Now that's the smile I like to see." She said "I guess there are some good things happening." "Absolutely," Mike said "and Diana has moved all ships behind the moon for now, so we are able to breathe."


	4. Welcome Back To The Colonial Fleet

DISCLAIMER: The writer of this story does not own either "V" or "Battlestar Galactica." He only owns his own ideas and story line.

Chapter Three

Welcome Back To The Colonial Fleet

Sheba sat in the cockpit of her viper waiting for clearance to launch from Flight Corporal Rigel. "Viper 2, cleared to launch" Rigel stated, and Sheba heard her engines coming on line, when she saw the line on the gage reach max she hit the turbo button and went slipping down the launch tube. After she left the Galactica she was joined by Starbuck and Apollo, and the three of them headed out to deep space.

Sheba took the east, Starbuck took the west and Apollo took the south. Sheba knew not to go beyond radio reach from the Galactica, and she had no plans to. She was still stewing over Apollo's obsession with her safety. While she admired him, and even had feelings of love for him, she was a warrior with the Silver Spar squadron long before they had ever met and she knew how to take care of herself. She didn't think she needed a body guard. What she wanted was a companion, and a friend. She understood that Apollo had lost Serena on the battlefield, but Serena was not an experienced warrior like she was; so there was no comparison and really no reason for Apollo to be upset when she took dangerous missions.

Sheba continued to think on this issue, not paying any attention to her location. When she looked at her gages she saw that she was way out from the Galactica. "Felgercarb" she thought "I have been so upset with my little spat with Apollo, that I did exactly what he was afraid I would do." She keyed her mic and said "Blue three to Blue one, come in. Blue three to Blue one come in." She listened but heard nothing. Then she said "Blue three to Blue two come in." Still there was no answer. For the first time since the loss of the Pegasus she was afraid. What was she going to do? How was she going to survive? She looked at her fuel gage and her fuel was over half gone: "How did I let this happen?" she wondered. Then she heard a faint voice filled with static "Silver…Pegasus…." Sheba keyed in "This is Blue three to anyone within the sound of my voice. Can anyone hear me?" Still there was no answer so she continued on to the direction of the last communication hoping that it was not a ghost signal bouncing through the star system.

"Blue flight one to Blue three, come in." Apollo was both furious and scared. He was scared he was going to lose Sheba. "Blue two to Blue one" Starbuck called. "Yeah, go ahead Starbuck" Apollo said. "Hey buddy listen we can't get too far out we gotta get back and refuel" Starbuck stated. "I'm not going anywhere until I find her Starbuck; it's just not going to happen" Apollo replied. Starbuck thought for a moment then said "Hey Apollo why don't you slow down, let me get back to the Galactica talk the Commander into letting me have a shuttle and I'll come back and we will have more fuel to search for her with?" "Sounds like a plan" Apollo said. "Now don't go too far, okay! I'll be right back" Starbuck added then he hit his turbo thrusters and roared out of sight. When Starbuck got back to the Galactica it was under full attack of the Cylons "Felgercarb the Commander will never let me have that shuttle now," and he took his place up in the battle.

The hours went by and Apollo could not reach Starbuck or Sheba, and he did not know what to do. His fuel was almost depleted and the oxygen in his tanks was down to 25 percent which was not good. He had shut down his engines and had decided to drift for a while hoping that he would be able to find a planet inhabitable for human life. Suddenly there was an explosion on his starboard side, and he restarted his engines and hit the thrusters. Another explosion appeared behind him and he knew that he was under attack. He hit the key on his console to see what he was up against. He saw several types of ships as the war book searched then it came up: "Colonial Vipers-Human." He yelled "Hey Starbuck what are you doing? Why are you shooting at me?" The reply came "Who is Starbuck? I am Capt. Lentz, who are you?" Apollo said "I am Capt. Apollo, Strike Leader on board the Battlestar Galactica. What Battlestar are you from?" Apollo responded. "We're from the Cerberus" the voice replied.

Apollo said "We thought all the new ships under construction at Picon were destroyed when Picon was destroyed. How many of you got away?" "All of the new ones: the Bellerophon, the Cerberus, the Olympia, and the Prometheus. We also have the Rycon and the Pegasus." Lentz replied. "Cain's ship survived?" Apollo asked. "Yep, and he found his daughter Sheba four hours ago." Lentz replied. "Is she alright?" Apollo inquired. "Absolutely, although she has been trying to convince Cain to looking after the Galactica. She said something about a message from Earth." Lentz replied.

Apollo breathed a sigh of relief and then looked at his fuel gage and said "Guy's I am running low on fuel." Lentz said "Well, I wouldn't worry about it because if you will look up ahead you will notice that you are coming up behind the Cerberus." As Apollo looked at the gigantic ship he noticed that the engines were different. Instead of one large engine the Cerberus had several smaller ones in an oblong circle, with one larger in the middle.

When he landed he was escorted to CIC. It didn't have a bridge like the Galactica or Pegasus did, it has a CIC which only held about 20 people at a time. There was a strategy table in the middle and he could hear all of the conversations going on between the battlestars in the fleet. Then one of the squares on the strategy table turned out to be a monitor and he saw Sheba. "Hi Apollo, sorry I got lost" she said. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you are safe" Apollo said. Then he saw Commander Cain: "Hello young man thanks for looking out for my daughter." "Not a problem sir" Apollo answered. Cain then said "We have the position of the Galactic and the fleet and we are getting ready to jump to their position." "Jump?" Apollo inquired. "It will take the Rycon and Pegasus a little longer, but we'll join up soon. Cain out." Then Apollo felt pressure against his body as the ship seemed to be stretching. His ears seemed to stop He up then it seemed as if time stopped. He could barely breathe, he could barely feel his heart when suddenly all stopped and everything was back to normal. The Captain patted him on the shoulder and said "You'll get used to it.

"Commander" Flight officer Omega called out "Sir four ships have just appeared in our space, no warning nothing." Adama looked out the glass and saw one of them had landed in front of the Galactica. He breathed easy and said "It's a Battlestar, one of the new ones. I thought they were wiped out at Picon. Everyone stand down." Then he looked down at his war monitor and saw the face of a man that he had known for a long time; Commander Locksley. "Hello you old war daggit! How are you?" Locksley asked. Adama couldn't help himself. He smiled and said "Look who is calling who old? We thought that all the new battlestars were destroyed when the colonies were hit." "Well, we heard that the outer planets had been hit so we moved the new battlestars out since their weapons weren't functional yet" Locksley stated. "Thank the Lords" Adama said slowly shaking his head. Then Locksley said "Oh yeah, we picked up a stray out there" and Adama saw his son, Apollo. "Whew, we were worried about you. When Starbuck got back we were under attack so he couldn't get the shuttle. Did you by any chance find Sheba?" Adama asked. "Sheba was picked up two hours earlier by Silver Spar squadron" Locksley said. "The Pegasus survives?" Adama asked. "It survives and will be here shortly with the Rycon to join us.

Omega called up "Sir you have a message coming in on the secure channel." Adama looked and saw the face of Commander Cain; the man who seems to out-smart the cylons at every turn. "This day just couldn't get any better" Adama thought. As they joined the other commanders on the Cerberus they sat around the table and shared a glass of Ambrosia. Cain then stood up and made a toast to the Galactica then said "Welcome back to the Colonial Fleet."


End file.
